


Grass Nap

by Dumb_Pen_Ren



Category: Fire Emblem
Genre: Confessions, Cute, Fire Emblem Three Houses - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Napping, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), idk what to tag, two dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumb_Pen_Ren/pseuds/Dumb_Pen_Ren
Summary: Just some dorks in love.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

“Alright, Ashe! I’m gonna do it,” Caspar exclaimed, jumping up from his seat in the mess hall, nearly spilling his lunch in the process.

“That’s the spirit! But- ah, do finish eating first,” Ashe insisted. With just as much force as he shot up, Caspar shot back down into his seat and shoveled food into his mouth.

“Mroight! M’aftcher I mfinisch eatin,” he said through mouthfuls of food, “shI’mma go tellem!” Ashe watched in awe as his fellow student all but inhaled his lunch and chuckled.

“I believe in you,” said Ashe as Caspar gulped down the last of his food and stood to leave. “Good luck!” Caspar went off to find Linhardt, determined to finally tell him.

On his way over, he planned out what he would say. _I have feelings for you! No, that’s too direct. I love you? No way, that’s way too cheesy._ He was thinking so hard he almost walked into a wall. _Linhardt, I need to tell you that I...no no no, that sounds so stupid._ As he walked through the grass in the courtyard, his mind was still racing, deciding just how to tell him. Then, something tripped him up.

“WAGH!” he cried. “Ugh, I should be watching where I’m going, huh.” He held his head as he stood up from the ground. Turning to see what he tripped over, his heart skipped a beat. Linhardt rolled over in the grass to face Caspar, wearily opening his eyes. “Hello Caspar. Here to take a grass-nap as well?” The green-haired boy yawned. “Oh! Linhardt! I was actually looking for you. I...need to tell you something,” he said sheepishly. _Drat, that was probably stupid._

“Well, make it snappy, I was enjoying my sleep,” slurred the sleepy boy.

“I-” Caspar felt his cheeks grow red and his heartbeat quicken. “I-” Linhardt looked up at him with sleepy eyes, giving him as much attention as his groggy brain could muster. “I love you,” he blurted before he could think of anything else. Linhardt blinked, eyes wide. Caspar looked away, blushing madly. Then, something even more unexpected happened. Caspar felt his face being clutched by two cold hands. Next thing he knew, Linhardt had just full on kissed him on the lips. His eyes snapped open and he was slack-jawed as Linhardt pulled away.

“This is the best nap ever,” said Linhardt as he laid back down in the grass.


	2. Chapter 2

The weather was perfect that day. The sun was shining and it was warm, but not uncomfortably so. There was an occasional breeze and most people were decidedly not in the courtyard. It was the perfect day to take a nap in the grass. So that is exactly what Linhardt did. He found a nice sunny spot away from people and plopped down in the soft grass. Closing his eyes, he felt sleep wash over him and let the tiredness take over.

He felt himself wake when something knocked into him. Rolling over in the opposite direction of the abrupt feeling, he lazily opened an eye to see what was going on. First he saw a leg. Oh, someone tripped. _They’re probably fine._ Next he saw a forearm and a rolled up sleeve. He’d seen those arms many times, but his sleep-hazed mind fogged up just where he’d seen them. The last thing he saw before the gears in his brain clicked was light blue. _Oh. It’s Caspar. That’s nice. I like Caspar._ His brain would only work as little as it had to at this point.

“Hello Caspar.” He smiled at the surprised look on Caspar’s face. “Here to take a grass-nap as well,” he asked through a yawn.

“Oh! Linhardt! I was actually looking for you,” he stammered. _I can be awake for Caspar. I like Caspar_ , his stream of simple thoughts continued. “I...” Caspar extended his ‘I’ as if he was thinking of what to say as he was saying it. “Need to tell you something.” With the sentence completed he tensed up.

“Well, make it snappy, I was enjoying my sleep.” Linhardt took a long blink. _Caspar’s acting weird. It’s probably nothing._

“I- ... I-...” Caspar stuttered. Linhardt looked up at him. _This seems important. But, why is he so jittery? Caspar isn’t jittery. Caspar is strong_. Finally, he blurted out “I love you” then squeezed his eyes shut and looked away. Linhardt blinked, eyes now wide. Once. Twice. Three times, then his brain-cells made sense of the situation once more. _Oh. This is a dream. A good dream at that._ Now fully convinced that he was lucid-dreaming, Linhardt decided that he better take advantage of that. He’d never get a chance like this in the non-dream world. With his mind fully focused on being asleep, he took Caspar’s face in his hands and kissed him. Both his face and lips felt so warm and real. When he pulled away, Caspar’s eyes were wide in shock. Satisfied with this dream, Linhardt decided what would make it even better was another grass-nap. “This is the best nap ever,” he commented on his descent back into the soft grass and the warm sun.

The next time, Linhardt woke up to the sound of bells chiming a familiar tune. Yawning, he stretched and got up, spying Dorothea in the process. She looked like she was brimming with laughter and giggles. She also looked as if she was going to start talking.

“Lin,” she said through snorts and chuckles. “Care to explain that dopey grin?”

“Well if you must know,” Linhardt sighed. “I was having the most wonderful dream. Caspar told me he was in love with me and we kissed. And then, I dreamt that I took a nap.” Dorothea was losing it. “Why? What’s so funny,” huffed Linhardt.

“Lin, honey, that wasn’t a dream,” she wheezed.

“What?”

“That happened five minutes ago. Caspar’s still blushing!” She cracked up and pointed beyond Linhadt’s shoulder at Caspar, who’s face was red as a tomato, sitting slack-jaw in the middle of the courtyard.


End file.
